Achievements
by kabbiebear
Summary: what have i achieved in life?i can easily tell you that..post natal depression.


Achievements

Prologue:

"Luke stop it, stop spraying water on Me." he smiled at me and I started to laugh, what is my mum going to say when im all wet.

"Come on cara, you know you love it."

"I do, but mom is going to KILL me and you can kiss me goodbye for the rest of my school years." I said.

My mum is like the STRICTEST mum on earth. Once I accidentally fed my cat sasha dog food (cause we have a dog named fred) and she grounded me for a weak saying I was putting sahsa's life in extreme danger. Please!

That's why I cant tell her about Luke but personally I know she's just trying to look after me especially 2 years ago when she found out that I was suffering from post-natal depression.

's right the one you get after you have a baby. That's what I have and Luke is the only one who helps me distract from it.

My number one achievement: having a baby. And guess what,

It sucked!

**Chapter 1:**

Cara's pov:

-1 year and a half ago-

Cara's pov:

"I really don't want to be here, code."I said tired from the extra stress is putting on me.

"Come on cara, its gonna be tons of fun and there will boys that are available."

I knew that she was teasing me about Luke especially since he is dating my worst enemy Joanna but that didn't stop me liking him or flirting with me but in some ways Cody's right since there is absolutely no way Luke likes me that way.

We walk into the party like we own it and we hear whistles from the fit guy group near us. Usually that would be attractive but I don't feel in the mood today. I feel a guy's hand slapping my when I whisper to Cody: "you didn't tell me that this is a sex party."

"It isn't supposed to be but it is full of drunk people i guess."

We carry on to the bar where I ask for a glass of orange juice and champagne for jess but when I look for her I see that she's chatting to one of the guys from the fit drinking my juice when the guy that slapped my bum comes up to me.

"Hey sexy chick!"

"Hey obnoxious piece of s***, why are you f****** stalking me?"

"Sorry boss, I just wanted to apologise for that little incident I caused, how about I make it up to you with a drink?"

"Fine, a glass of orange would be nice."

"How about champagne, we are here to have fun and you cant really do that when you ate sober." he did have a point so I accepted his offer. we talked a lot about music and our past relationships and he started to seem like a nice guy until he kissed me. It was slobbery and put me off my drink so I slapped him. Hard.

"What was that for?"

"For kissing me, you idiot." But it didn't stop him. He dragged me to a hotel room even with all my fighting and resistance. He was laughing but I was crying. Before I knew it my bra was on the floor...

That day I lost my most precious gift and my dignity.

**Chapter 2:**

Cody's pov:

After I finished chatting to Caleb*, I looked around for Cara but I couldn't find her. I went outside to look for her as well and still I didn't see anyone with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I was just about to call Luke to come help me find her when cara came running out of the hall crying and trying to dress.

"Cara, wait!"I screamed so many times and finally she stopped and came running to me.

"Cody, we have to leave now, I'll explain everything on the way." I've known cara for 7 years now so when she cries (which is very rare) something bad has happened. I called a cab to drop us 10 minutes from her house so that we could talk. When we arrived I asked her what happened.

"I got raped Cody, that's what happened." then she started to cry again. My best friend got raped and it's my entire fault. After that news I knew I couldn't face her mum because her mum trusts me more than her own daughter sometimes and now ive broken it. Once I saw that cara had gone inside I sat down for a few minutes and cried myself.

How about if she's pregnant? Maybe she even may have HIV? AND GUESS WHAT!

It will all be because of

ME.

**Chapter 3:**

Cara's pov:

-2 months later-

"Luke stop it otherwise I'll cut you off the damn phone." I said laughing my head off. Luke kept on teasing me about by mum but I knew he wasn't serious about it.

"Its ok cara, Its know your mum will never allow you to go McDonalds." this is how phone conversations with Luke went: they are really funny then it gets serious and I could sense that serious was just about to pay us a visit.

"You know today is exactly 2 moths since you got raped." he said

"Are you seriously counting?"

"Don't act like you haven't been doing the same?"

"I have but I didn't expect you to."

"Im one of your best friends so when something like that happens to you BEST friend it's not something you forget easily." if he was here right now I would have given him a big hug but he's not so I just stay silent for a while until I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Owww!"

"What?"

"I felt like something just kicked me from inside, and there it goes again."

"Are you ok? That's such a stupid question; I mean should I come over-."

That's was last thing I hear before I blacked out.


End file.
